1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective visor and more particularly to a protective visor which creates a liquid impermeble barrier between the scalp and face or neck of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hair and scalp treatments may involve the use of certain liquids and other substances which can cause extreme irritation if applied to the exposed face or neck of the user. Such treatments therefore require the use of some protective means to prevent the application of these substances to the user's face and neck.
In the past a number of devices have been suggested to overcome these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,898 to Wilson discloses a soap guard which prevents soapy water from dripping into the eyes of the user. Such a device merely diverts the soapy water away from the eyes to an area behind the ears and down the back of the neck of the wearer. It is therefore unsuitable for use in conjunction with some of the more irritant liquids used in certain hair and scalp treatments. In addition, the gutter formed in such a device is fixed in both shape and dimension. This not only restricts the number of uses to which the device may be put, but also hinders the removal of any residue which may collect in the trough of the gutter.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and practical protective visor which may be used to prevent liquid or other materials from dripping onto any portion of the user's face or neck.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a protective visor which is sufficiently flexible to allow the user to fashion a gutter of variable dimension.